


Goodnight Doctor

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and his Companion share a quiet moment between adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Doctor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who of course, and no money was made from this. No copyright infringement is intended and any similarity to any story no my own is coincidence.  
  
 **Title:** Goodnight Doctor  
 **Genre:** Doctor Who; fluff  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline:** Just sometime during when Rose is traveling with the 10th Doctor, long before all the angst.  
 **Summary:** A little moment between the Doctor as his Companion.   
**Author's Notes:** This one is terribly fluffy sweet like cotton candy, so be warned, it may cause cavities. Also, it can be read either as either Rose/Ten or not, which ever you prefer. *grin*   
  
  
  
  
_Goodnight Doctor_  
  
  
  
  
“Rose...”  
  
The voice was warm and soft, brushing into her sleep.   
  
“Rose...”  
  
It was a gentle invader, drawing her loose from the embrace of her dreams and into its own persistent hold.   
  
“Rose... my sweet, brilliant girl...”  
  
“Rose is asleep,” she managed to finally reply, her voice muffled by the downy comfort of her pillow.   
  
“Really?” The Doctor asked, as if genuinely surprised.  
  
She felt his breath tickle the nape of her neck and held back a quick shiver in response.   
  
“What else would I be doing in bed?” She countered before thinking. The Doctor's rich, suddenly very masculine chuckle answered the question eloquently and Rose blushed to the roots of her hair. She buried her burning face into the coolness of her pillow.   
  
“Rose...”  
  
“Doctor...” she replied in kind, trying her best to ignore the warmth of his voice and the coolness of his touch as he brushed his fingertips through the loose curls at her neck.  
  
“Rose... I can't sleep.”  
  
“So what, you thought that that meant I shouldn't be able to either?” Rose asked with good natured exasperation, turning her face back out of her pillow.   
  
“Rose...”  
  
She continued to try and ignore her traveling companion even as his fingers began to brush against her skin lightly.  
  
“Rose...”  
  
“Oh for goodness sake,” she sighed finally, shifting beneath her comforter and reaching back to lift it up, offering the Doctor a place beneath it.   
  
She didn't have to see the Doctor's face to know that he had a pleased and almost gleeful expression as he slipped into place behind her.   
  
“Satisfied?”  
  
“Not quite yet,” he replied before pulling her against himself and wrapping his arms comfortably around her. “There... perfect...” he sighed, his breath warm against her cheek.  
  
“And after everything, here I am, Rose Tyler, teddy bear for a 903 year old,” she murmured wryly.   
  
“Oh, you're ever so much better than a teddy bear, Rose.”  
  
The Doctor kissed her lightly just behind her ear, his lips warm and soft.   
  
“My darling, fantastic Rose,” he whispered with an innocently drowsy affection, brushing a kiss along her ear once more.   
  
The Doctor's words echoed softly in Rose's ears, keeping her awake even as his steady breathing became deeper, telling her that he had drifted off to sleep finally.   
  
“Goodnight, Doctor...” she whispered into the warm stillness.  
  
 _FIN_


End file.
